Software application developers often rework existing software application code, and create new versions of their software application code. Application programming interfaces (“APIs”), such as those offered to application developers by social networking platform hosts, are created to allow programmers and users to access various libraries of software code. Many social networking systems are based on various web programming codes and APIs.